


Temptress

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Role Reversal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knew Bianca was more than an innocent, but I never realized just how much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptress

Kink meme: Bianca/Hilda in that order. Let the little kitten show her claws.

-x-

I'd always known Bianca was more than she seemed. Ditzy, childish, clumsy, easily frightened Bianca had a hidden strength that was just waiting to be tapped. But I'd never expected her to display it in the manner she chose tonight!

We'd been together for a little over a month now. Our feelings for each other hadn't come as too much of a surprise, and admitting them was surprisingly easy. But I had yet to realize that even a lover you've known all your life can still have secrets...and in retrospect, I may have had this coming. I admit sometimes I take it for granted that Bianca's more than sunshine and giggles. And considering her parents were going to be away for a romantic weekend, I should have expected this.

It was another typical date night for us. A trip to the Nimbasa Amusement Park, a romantic ride on the ferris wheel, a quiet picnic in the grass just off of Route Five. We came back to her house, she told me to wait in her room and strip to my underwear, and that's how I ended up with my wrists tied to her bedposts.

"Wh...what is this?" I stammered. The bonds weren't too tight, of course, but I couldn't say I was super comfortable. And that _look_ she was giving me was only making me more nervous! She stood before me in something black and lacy and breathtaking, it was a far cry from her usual pastels and flower prints.

"Surprise," she said. Her voice lacked the sugary energy I knew and loved, sounding downright sultry. A shiver went up my spine; part of me was becoming very intrigued and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Bianca?! W-why did you tie me down? What's going on?"

"You'll see," she whispered, slowly approaching the bed and bringing her face to mine. Her eyes...that _gleam_ was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Before I could say another word, she was straddling me and pressing her lips to mine; already I could feel the heat rising between my legs, and with _her_ heat pressed so closely to mine it was only igniting further. Her breasts strained against the black lace and I cursed the fact that my hands were bound.

She broke the kiss, placing her hands on my shoulders and toying with a loose lock of my hair.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered. "Did you notice the way all those boys were staring at you tonight, Hilda? Some looked like they would take you away from me if I didn't stay by your side..." Her eyes narrowed. "You're mine, Hilda, and I'm going to make sure you remember that."

"B-Bianca!" I gasped. So that was it. Jealousy. I'd noticed those boys, all right, but I thought they were just staring. Being typical boys, reacting to the presence of a girl.

"You're mine," she repeated, kissing me again. Her hand flicked open the front clasp of my bra, the fabric falling away; she trailed her lips down my neck and the top of my chest, deliberately avoiding my breasts. _Tease!_ Finally, her tongue flicked against my nipple and I had to bite back a scream.

"You're impatient tonight, aren't you, love?" she crooned. "Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging." She resumed nipping and sucking at my breast, running a hand _very_ slowly down my stomach, stopping just above the waistband of my panties. _Oh, just take them off! Take them off and touch me!_ I wanted to scream, but part of me knew begging was useless at this point. And I'd never admit it, but I was almost enjoying being teased.

Almost.

"Biancaaa!" I wailed; she was stroking me through my panties and knowing her fingers were so close yet so far was absolute _torture!_ And she knew it, she kept grinning up at me in between kisses to my neck and shoulders and breasts. I ground my self against her fingers, half-hoping that it might wear through the material and I could _finally_ feel her against me.

Suddenly, she stopped and I let out a wail of frustration.

"You don't think I'd let you come like that, do you?" And _finally_ she yanked down my panties and pushed my legs apart. But of course she wasn't done torturing me, fluttering fingertips and tiny kisses to the insides of my thighs, refusing to touch me where I needed it most.

"Please," I rasped. "Please, Bianca..."

"Please what?" She nipped at me.

"Eat me," I said, not caring how vulgar it sounded. "Lick me and suck on me and _bite_ at me just make me _come!_ "

She paused, looking at me with the sultriest eyes I've ever seen. My Bianca, my sweet, cheerful, ditzy Bianca had been replaced by a wicked temptress and I'd never wanted her more.

"Well," she said slowly, "okay...since you asked so nicely."

And her lips and tongue were upon me, flicking and kissing and caressing and thrusting and I was _screaming,_ not giving a damn who heard me. When I tried to press myself against her mouth she held my hips down; when she knew I was close she slowed down, laving my heated folds with long strokes, lips brushing my clit with feather-light kisses. Finally, release came, my toes curling against the bed as I screamed her name.

When the climax faded, she pressed a few last kisses to my inner thigh before sitting up and gently undoing my bonds. She cuddled against me and I held her tightly, my lips seeking out hers.

"Dear Arceus," I gasped, "Bianca...I never knew..."

She smiled up at me. The temptress was gone, and the everyday Bianca was back.

"I didn't either..." She blushed. "I guess I didn't realize how much it bothered me. When boys were staring at you...I-I'm not that kind of jealous, I'm not trying to keep you on a leash or locked in a cage, and I _know_ you'd never leave me for one of them! But sometimes it scares me, how beautiful and amazing you are, and you chose _me_ of all people...I guess I just needed to prove to myself that you always would." She looked away. "You must think I'm totally silly now, huh?"

It _was_ silly, even ridiculous. How could any gawking boy at the amusement park or on the street even begin to compare to the hold she had on me?

But at the same time I'd never felt more flattered...or more loved. With a laugh, I drew her further into my arms and kissed her temple.

"No sillier than usual," I murmured. "I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too, Hilda," she said, grabbing a blanket from the floor and throwing it over us. "Mm...we should wash up before we go to sleep."

"I guess," I yawned. But I was too exhausted to even think about getting up, and I could tell Bianca had no desire to either. We could wash up tomorrow morning, I decided.

"Goodnight, Hilda," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Sleep well, Bianca." I nestled my cheek against her hair and grinned.

She really did make a wonderful temptress.


End file.
